The present disclosure relates to a heat conduction member, a production method for a heat conduction member, and a heat conduction structure.
In order to promote heat transfer from a first member to a second member, a member with a structure in which a thermally conductive resin layer and a metal layer are laminated is known as a thermally conductive member disposed between the two members (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-25028A).
Such a heat conduction member is sandwiched between two members disposed on both sides in the lamination direction so as to transmit heat from a first heat-generating member (for example, an electronic part or the like) to a second member (for example, a case or the like for housing the electronic part).